The invention herein resides in the art of transporting devices and, more particularly, to hand carts. Specifically, the invention relates to a hand cart which, when disassembled, may be stored and carried in a backpack and which may later be easily assembled and used either as a transporting cart or a bed with a tent enclosure.
Many people engaged in outdoor activities, particularly in wooded or rough terrain, find it desirable to have a wheeled cart available for use. Particularly, hunters of large game such as deer and the like find it desirable to have a cart available to transport their harvest back to a campsite rather than having to drag the carcass alone or carry it with another. Military personnel also find it desirable to have carts available for transporting wounded soldiers, equipment or the like. Moreover, soldiers and hunters find it desirable to have available a sleeping device which maintains them above the ground during sleep, provides a relatively soft support surface, and protects them from the elements.
While it is quite desirable to have a cart and rudimentary bed available in wooded or desolate areas, and while beds and carts are certainly known, the presently available devices are heavy, difficult to transport, cumbersome, and generally unacceptable in that they are difficult to transport to their location of use.
Accordingly, there is a need ill the art for a packable cart which may be easily transported as a backpack into the woods or other location and which may be easily assembled on site for use either as a cart or as a covered bed.
In light of the foregoing, it a first aspect of the invention to provide a packable cart that fits into a backpack and which is sufficiently light weight to be easily transported as such.
Another aspect of the invention is the provision of a packable cart which is readily convertible into either a cart or a bed.
A further aspect of the invention is the provision of a packable cart in which all the elements of the cart are easily stored in a backpack and, to a large extent, are self contained.
Yet a further aspect of the invention is the provision of a packable cart that is floatable.
Still another aspect of the invention is the provision of a packable cart that is durable, light weight, easy to use, and easy to construct from state of the art materials.
The foregoing and other aspects of the invention which will become apparent as the detailed description proceeds are achieved by a packable cart, comprising: a pair of telescopic side rails; cross members interconnecting said side rails and maintaining them in fixed spaced apart relation; a pair of wheels supporting said side rails; and a pull handle extending from said side rails.
Other aspects of the invention are further attained by a pin and clip assembly received by a tubular member having a slot therein, comprising: a pin fixedly received by an end of the member; and a clip received upon and captured by said pin.